ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON I: Sayaka Miki X Akame
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two staple anime Swordmistresses go toe to toe in a sword duel between a Puella Magi, and a woman with a license to kill for sport. Whose blade is superior? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Sayaka Miki.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Akame.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues A world where nothing happened - Little Busters! OST) In another Universe, a woman named Akame awoke to find herself in a world unlike her own travesty. As she got up, Akame travelled around for a bit. What felt like days later, Akame encountered something; a young girl in blue struggling to fight a weird looking opponent. Akame then intervened, and killed the opponent in one attack within seconds. The girl in blue was annoyed at Akame, but Akame simply put it straight. Akame: You'll never be able to kill whatever the hell that thing is. You'll only die fighting as a result. The girl, Sayaka Miki, thought about it, believing the Mysterious Woman in Black is wrong the whole time. She simply got up, and got her blade. Sayaka: You're wrong. I could handle it just fine. I may not seem like it, but I'm a powerful Majo Shoujo, despite what people state to me... Akame simply grabbed the handle of her Murasame. Akame: What kinds of Magical Girls are weaker than you? Ojamajo Doremi? Tokyo Mew Mew? Shugo Chara? They ALL seem better, and some are cuter, even. I want to test your might as a Puella Magi. Whoever Loses, Dies. Can't get any more self explanatory than that. Sayaka, thinking about such a bet hard, knew she NEEDED to win. But this woman seemed intimidating, and she definetly is weaker than all said Magical Girls even. But she had a point to prove to her friends, and knew the fight was imminent. Sayaka had no choice... Sayaka: I dunno who you are, or what you want... but I accept your WAGER! Akame: (Wise choice, kid. Don't hold back...) (Cues A Duel with a Witch - Maho Shoujo Madoka☆Magica (Extended)) The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.6: Sayaka right away, summoned several swords surrounding her. Akame prepared for whatever is to come by using a stance that had both hands on the handle beside her head. One by one, the swords kept being thrown like boomerangs, and despite their speed, one by one, they all fell by Akame slamming them straight down; but it was only when Sayaka was behind Akame, ready to finish her off; but Akame was no stranger to this kind of strategy. She clashed swords with a Puella Magi like it's their fate. 52.5-43.1: As the Cutlass, and the Murasame were clashing, Sayaka was already straining to fight back, while Akame seemed to be calm and collected. Due to this, Akame had the advantage. As Sayaka was losing, she was slashed by Akame with a Heavy Gash. 46.2-44.1: Akame: (It can't be over yet, could it?) 42.9-34.8: Within mere seconds, Sayaka was fully healed, intriguing Akame. Nevertheless, she had no time to think as Hundreds, maybe even Thousands of Cutlasses were surrounding Sayaka, and dozens were being flung at once. Akame decided to slash her way through, with deadly results; one slash of Akame's Murasame cut through tens of dozens of cutlasses at once. After the final group, Akame simply jumped over them, and went for a High Jump Attack, giving no breathing room to Sayaka. She was knocked to the ground... 34.5-31.8: Akame: I thought you are to prove yourself! What is wrong with you!? 30.9-24.5: Sayaka: Ungh... I'm... Not finished... Yet. I'm still GOING! 24.1-14.9: Sayaka was holding back up until now. She wanted to prove that she's better than the ordinary Magical Girl. As she was Jumping High, she deflected from a bounce pad, and went faster than Akame could fathom. As she went on the defensive, Sayaka broke that defense in a heartbeat, and went and slashed Akame non-stop... 21.1-16.3: Sayaka: *Gasp* IF YOU WANTED A REAL FIGHT... *Gasp* THEN YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN... *Gasp* I'VE BEEN READY... *Gasp* THIS WHOLE TIME!!!!! With Sword out of Akame's hand, she simply punched Sayaka in the gut, hard, to prevent her demise 14.5-6.1: By this point, both combatants were tiring out; Sayaka used up too much stamina, and Akame has no ability to heal herself, and was gushing Blood. Akame picked up her sword, and remembered that slash that could've easily killed Sayaka, if it weren't for her healing properties. She decided to unleash the blackness of her Murasame in an attempt to finish her off. With Sayaka catching her breath still, this was easier than Akame thought, if it weren't for Sayaka picking up her Cutlass again. But even for this... (SHING!!!) 6.0-0.1: Sayaka felt something... Something dark, and truly evil flowing through her blood stream... Her Human anatomy, and ultimately, her Soul Gem, which wasn't even touched by the stab of the blade... Sayaka winced in pain as the poison turned out to be True Dark Magic; power beyond that of any meager Witch, with some exceptions... As Murasame was pulled out, even with a healing factor, the venom itself was still inside Sayaka, impossible to heal from, thus no matter what happened, Akame was the big winner... (A Duel with a Witch - Maho Shoujo Madoka☆Magica (Extended) Ends) K.O.! Akame: (May you find peace in the afterlife...) (Cues A world where nothing happened - Little Busters! OST Starting from 3:00) (Sometime later...) Kyoko: God-damn... And just when I thought I was paired with this bitch... (Munches on a Strawberry Pocky Stick) Madoka: Sayaka-chan... Mami: Huh... Her Soul Gem is in tact too... This is odd... Kyoko: ODD??? What the hell do you think you're saying?! A Magical Girl like Sayaka died despite not having her gem cracking like an egg?! ???: It is possible. It's... just not easy that's all... Homura: Kyuubey. Kyoko: What does this guy want now?! Madoka: Saya- Kyoko: Dammit, Madoka! Kyuubey: Essentially, it wasn't carved in stone, but without touching the Soul Gem, it can be infected by a darker magic than most witches, yet not become Grief Seeds. That was one of the more fantastic ideas this world had to offer. Homura: ... (Walks away.) Madoka: H-Homura! HOMURA! uh... Kyoko: OKAY. Now I'M DAMN-NEAR worried. If the Witches find out about this secret weakness, what do we do now? Madoka? Madoka! Are you friggen listening at all?! Results/Credits (Cues Akame ga Kill OST - Le chant de Roma) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... AKAME! Sayaka Miki is from Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica, owned by Shaft & ANIPLEX Akame is from Akame ga Kill!, owned by White Fox A world where nothing happened is from Little Busters!, owned by KEY A Duel with a Witch is from Puella Magi Madoka☆Magica, owned by Shaft & ANIPLEX Le chant de Roma is from Akame ga Kill!, owned by White Fox. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain